Pim
Hyrax is a hyrax who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Hyrax is a small, plump tan mammal. He has two small mauve inner ears with a beige rim. A few strands of hair stick up slightly on his head. His eyes are black and surrounded by beige fur at the top. His nose is also black and also surrounded by beige fur, which extends to his underbelly. He has four brown fingers on each limb. He has two teeth that often stick out from the top of his mouth. On his back is a darker splotch of tan fur. Personality Hyrax is very excitable and skittish, often running at the first sign of danger. Despite this, he is clever, smart, intuitive, and intelligent enough to attempt masking his scent. He is also extremely appreciative and grateful to receive help when he needs it, often giving a hug to the individual who saved him. He is also discouraged by some scents, as shown by his retreat having smelt Bunga's fur. History The Rise of Makuu Hyrax is stuck in a thorn bush and chitters for help, causing the Lion Guard to come to his aid. A few members of the Guard are extremely indignant at being summoned for such a minor problem, but Kion reminds them of their duty. Bunga seizes Hyrax, who struggles free and moves out of reach. Bunga then pulls some of the thorns aside as Hyrax cowers in the bramble. The honey badger finally lifts the thorns and orders Hyrax to move, but he only hides under a snakeskin that he's been holding. Fuli darts in, picks him up, and deposits him safely on the ground, where he begins frantically rolling in and rubbing himself with the snakeskin. Ono comments on his cleverness, however; Ushari promptly eats Hyrax. Bunga forces Ushari to spit Hyrax out, and he shakes himself, startled. Bunga tosses Ushari away, and Hyrax gratefully hugs his savior, but is quick to flee after he takes in Bunga's malodorous stench. Later, Hyrax is residing in a tree in the Grove of Trees. Ono tries to convince him to leave, warning him of danger, by Hyrax merely chews on a leaf contentedly. Bunga then attempts to scare Hyrax using his scent, but Hyrax is no longer bothered by it. Bunga eventually grabs him and brings him down. The Lion Guard laughs as Hyrax climbs onto Bunga's back. Can't Wait to be Queen Hyrax is nudged by Twiga during Duties of the King. He notices Simba and Zazu and immediately bows to the former with Twiga. Simba gently lowers his head and smiles towards them. The Kupatana Celebration Hyrax is first seen gathering insects during Jackal Style, but one of Dogo's Brothers steals away his finds, leaving him upset. Later, Hyrax attends Kupatana. When Reirei's pack strike, Reirei herself chases after Hyrax. She promises that it will all be over quick just before she scoops him using her jaws, but Kion manages to knock her to the side before she can eat him. Hyrax falls from her mouth and plops safely to the ground, so he doesn't get hurt. Fuli's New Family Hyrax is seen briefly when Fuli sings My Own Way, watching her with his family as she sings. Follow That Hippo! Hyrax and his family are hiding in some grass, when they are chased by Mtoto, Shauku, Gumba, Kambuni, and Kwato, who are playing Lion Guard and pretending that they are hyenas, trying to chase them across the Pride Lands. Before the youngsters can catch them, Hyrax and his family dive into a clump of rocks near a cliff, hiding away from the animals in fright. The Call of the Drongo Hyrax is seen very briefly during Bird of a Thousand Voices. When Tamaa attempts to gather food, Hyrax emerges from a bush and grabs it before disappearing back into the bushes. Paintings and Predictions Hyrax and his family are seen by Ono from high above, sleeping peacefully in the middle of a large grazing ground. Unbeknownst to them, Thurston's Herd are wildly charging in their direction, having been spooked by thunder from a storm earlier. The Lion Guard receive the news from Ono and act quickly, with Bunga leaping onto Thurston to try to halt the herd and Fuli diverting them, and together they manage to divert the stampeding zebras away from Hyrax and his family. The Imaginary Okapi Hyrax is seen very briefly with his family during Life in the Pride Lands. He rushes up a tree with another hyrax, vanishing into the leaves at the top. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes When Beshte is making the Hippo Lanes and explaining how they do it, he helps Hyrax and his family get across the Flood Plains. Babysitter Bunga Hyrax is seen very briefly during Teke Ruka Teleza, where he watches Bunga and his young charges dance. Ono and the Egg When a harrier hawk enters the Pride Lands, many hyraxes stampede away in an attempt to escape her. Mpishi snatches up Hyrax in her talons, but Ono is soon on her tail. After biting a feather away from her tail feathers, he distracts her enough to cause her to smash into a tree, releasing the hyrax from her grip. With Hyrax falling fast, Ono grabs him but struggles to keep them both up. With Beshte just below, Ono drops Hyrax, who lands on Beshte's back. Hyrax embraces Ono with a surprise hug before hopping away. Hyrax is also seen during A Real Meal. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Hyrax and his family are assisted by Kion after getting trapped in some rocks. Later, he and his family are escorted by Kion and Fuli to the watering hole, having become too dehydrated to walk. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Hyrax is seen briefly when Kiburi's Float enter the Outlands. The Bite of Kenge When Kenge stomps into the Pride Lands, Hyrax and two of his friends are startled and frightened away. The Scorpion's Sting Hyrax attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, listening to Rafiki while he performs "Good King Simba". The Wisdom of Kongwe When Ono spots four hyraxes running across an unstable stone bridge. Kion orders Ono to direct the hyraxes away from the crumbling bridge and he does so, just in time. With the hyraxes still thirsty and no other way to transport them across, Beshte proceeds to pick up a large rock nearby, and uses the broken bridge to escalate himself and the rock to the sides, creating a temporary bridge. The hyraxes run across safely, and Beshte is commended for the idea of "The Big B Bridge". Friends *Bunga *Kion *Fuli *Beshte *Simba Enemies *Ushari *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo's Siblings *Dogo *Mtoto (formerly) *Kwato (formerly) *Shauku (formerly) *Kambuni (formerly) *Gumba (formerly) *Tamaa *Mpishi *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Kenge Trivia *Hyrax's model appears multiple times in The Wisdom of Kongwe. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mammals Category:Hyraxes